


I don't love you like I did yesterday

by SarcasticCinnamonRoll



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hidden block, Just me projecting my pain onto things I. Am fans of, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SarcasticCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vent piece. </p><p>Ian/Luke</p><p>Title from mcr</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't love you like I did yesterday

I don't love you like i did yesterday 

Rain splatted against the window of his room. "Perfect." Ian muttered to himself sarcastically.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying, he'd finally done it, he had left Luke. 

Ian felt awful, but it was done. Luke didn't want him to go, and really Ian didn't want to break his heart, but Ian didn't love him anymore.

Tears were still falling down Ian's face, even though he was the one who ended it. He didn't want to end it.

But he had to.


End file.
